Rip Your Tongue Out
by Love the Omni
Summary: Mickey threatened to rip out Ian's tongue if he ever tried to kiss him, but maybe that threat was just bullshit. Ian/Mickey gay slash drabble; set during Season 1 Episode 9, after Ian shows up at the Milkovich's and says that he needs to see Mickey.


**Rip Your Tongue Out**

Summary: Mickey threatened to rip out Ian's tongue if he ever tried to kiss him, but maybe that threat was just bullshit. Ian/Mickey gay slash drabble; set during Season 1 Episode 9, after Ian shows up at the Milkovich's and says that he needs to see Mickey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless. Mickey and Ian would have fucking kissed already if it was my show.

This is just a little drabble I wrote after rewatching Season 1. It's kind of my little headcanon as to what happened during episode 9.

I'm trying my best to practice keeping boys in character, and not make them so over-romantic and talkative about their feelings in my fics. I figured this couple was perfect for that, since Mickey is practically the king of not talking about feelings.

I've been a fan of Shameless for awhile, but I'm pretty new to the fandom. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

A bell dinged as Mickey shoved open the door to the Kash and Grab.

"Alright, I finally got my fucking dad to shut his trap for a goddamn minute," he said, shaking his head. "What's up?"

Ian said nothing and walked over to the front of the store, locking the door to make sure no one came in.

"Come here," he mumbled as he led Mickey to the back room.

Mickey followed him, frowning to mask his concern.

"Hey, man. What's... uh... going on?" he asked awkwardly. Ian didn't reply until the door to the room shut behind them.

"My mom's back... I haven't seen her in years... It's just... too much for me to deal with right now," he said. The redhead ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Shit, dude." Mickey pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before offering it to the boy beside him. Ian grabbed it eagerly.

"Yeah..." he said between puffs. His face twisted into a grimace. He was trying not to be a pussy and cry in front of Mickey Milkovich of all people. "Sorry I called you here in the middle of the fucking day. I just... needed..."

He _needed_ to be with Mickey. But he wouldn't say that out loud. Not unless he wanted a shiner the next morning.

"My mom's dead," Mickey said simply, as if that information would serve as some sort of comfort.

Ian snorted sarcastically. "Well you're not missing anything special."

They both smiled humorlessly and took turns smoking the cigarette in silence. Mickey didn't have much to say, but somehow that was exactly what Ian needed.

Ian rubbed his arms awkwardly and glanced at Mickey.

Mickey glanced back at him but said nothing. He just sighed and looked the other way, exhaling smoke.

Ian felt something like love pass between them. He felt a need in his heart and on his lips, and he wondered if Mickey was even capable of feeling that too.

A force pulled at Ian and he leaned in, his lips almost touching Mickey's.

_"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out."_

Ian turned away, remembering Mickey's threat. He shouldn't delude himself like this. He and Mickey were just fuck buddies, nothing more.

Ian expected Mickey to be mad. It was obvious what Ian had just tried to do. But Mickey just chewed on his lip, absently staring off into space, his eyes looking anywhere but at Ian.

Fuck it. He wasn't dead yet.

Ian leaned in again. This time their lips finally pressed together.

The Milkovich's lips felt warm and... soft. He thought he heard Mickey make a grunting noise, but he didn't stop to figure out if it was in protest or approval.

Ian breathed hard out of his nose, feeling his head spin. He'd kissed other guys before, but never like this. He'd never wanted it this fucking much...

He pulled away, and this time Ian was sure Mickey would be mad. He'd probably call all the Milkovich brothers out to murder him. He'd probably end up getting shot and his body dumped somewhere untraceable, all because he couldn't keep his fucking faggot mouth to himself.

But, again, Mickey did nothing. Mickey just took another puff of his cigarette, his eyes flickering with an emotion that Ian couldn't read.

Ian stared at Mickey's lips and licked his own. He wanted to kiss him again so bad.

He leaned in again.

"Fuck, Gallagher," Mickey finally spoke up, moving out of his reach. "Don't be such a faggot."

Ian scoffed, a grin spreading across his face. He was beginning to understand that Mickey's insults and threats were actually kind of like a sign of affection.

And he was discovering that he kind of liked it that way.

"Now, you wanna fuck me or what?" Mickey asked with a smirk. Ian smirked back, and they both reached down to unbutton their pants.

Ian Gallagher had kissed Mickey Milkovich and still managed to keep his tongue. Maybe, if he was feeling brave enough, later he would even try to hold Mickey's hand.


End file.
